All I Ever Wanted
by Koimatsu-Chan
Summary: Please don't leave me alone... Please... -Rated T for slight language and some character death; review please!-


**All I Ever Wanted **

_Koimatsu-Chan_

_I don't own _

_Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**—This story is based off of the recent chapter of "Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu", in which this case Rika and Kyouta have to kiss to be declared the winner; and what really happens is that Rika gets Kyouta and thus breaking Tsubaki's heart. I'm writing a story out of pure hatred for Rika… She can die. Seriously. –stabs Rika continuously- Lying. Cheating. Boyfriend-stealing. **BITCH**. You don't have a right to hurt Haru-kun or Tsubaki's feelings in front of a large crowd like that! Anyway, this story is a quick three-shot story; don't worry, fans of the series and those who hate Rika, I will kill her off in the end. :D –laughs evilly-

_Enjoy the story!_

~Koimatsu-Chan~

* * *

—**Chapter One: **Don't Leave Me Alone—

**XoXoX**

**(Hibino's POV)**

I sat there, eyes wide with horror as they leant in; my heart pounded loudly in my chest. What the hell had I done to deserve this? Something apparently and I stood up shakily and turned, leaving before they shared that sacred kiss, pushing past people as angry tears ran down my cheeks.

_Kyouta-kun… You bastard! I thought you loved me!_

I managed to make it outside the contest hall and directly into the pouring rain, the dress I wore clinging to my skin and bearing me down with weight; I didn't care at the moment, I just wanted to die. Seeing Kyouta-kun with someone else pained me severely and I wouldn't mind if I was hit by a car or struck by lightning; I wore a weak smile on my face as I stared up at the clouds, standing in the middle of the road.

Then, I vaguely heard someone call out my name, but that was drowned out by the car horn and the light that suddenly flooded my vision as my body flung ten feet away from the car, blood pooling around my body and I could only see blurs of people hovering above me before I passed out from the severe pain in my head and slipped into a blissful darkness.

**XoXoX**

**(Kyouta's POV)**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hibino's horrified face and I internally faltered, but continued to lean forward; I didn't want this to happen and I saw her stand up shakily on her legs and run, disappearing into the crowd of people behind the curtain.

_Forgive me, Hibino…_

As our lips almost touched, someone from the audience came in and shouted loudly, in a clear and horrified voice, "T-There's a girl standing in the middle of the road!" and at that instant, my heart flooded with horror as I realized what Hibino was trying to do. I shove away from Rika, who cried out in protest and grabbed my wrist, snarling angrily, "You are _mine_, Kyouta-kun! Why are you still going to Hibino when you belong to me?"

I glowered at the statement: _"Why are you still going to Hibino when you belong to me?"_ and I snapped, pulling my wrist away from her grip, my tone harsh, "You little bitch; I wish I would've raped you. I would be happier if Haru were mad at me forever then have someone as slutty as you clinging to my arm night and day because of a _nonexistent _bet Hibino and you made! Now, get away from me!" and with that said, I ran through the crowd, Rika screaming in fury behind me at what I said to her.

I left the theatre and saw Hibino, soaked to the bone and I called out, my heart shuttering painfully, "HIBINO!" but she didn't seem to hear me as a car honked and in the next instant, I saw her body flung ten feet away. I ran to her side and knelt down, reaching to touch her cheek and whispering, "Tsubaki… talk to me…" I knew it was useless, with these injuries; she'll be lucky to be in a coma for three months. I feared the worst though—her death.

I couldn't stand to lose her; the only person I loved…

I watched, nearly broken as an ambulance arrived to take Hibino to the hospital; I just sat there, ignoring everything and everyone around me as I just knelt there in the middle of the street as the rain poured down heavily, not caring if my clothes got ruined. After everyone was gone, I continued to sit there, my hands trembling and then bringing them up and sobbing loudly in my hands.

_Please don't leave me alone, Tsubaki… Please…!_

_

* * *

_

**End Notes****:** Haha, How'd you like that? I think I liked it! :D I know it's sad, forgive me! But I wanted drama to build up! **–dances-** Now, to work on the yaoi story for ApoctalypticDisaster-chan! **–Busily goes of to work on the yaoi story-** Review please!

~Koimatsu-Chan~


End file.
